


I think I could fall in love with you

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Ianto is a young history teacher, Jack is the sexy friend of a friend and Rose just wants to play match maker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and there are a LOT of them which I will correct one day but for now here's a janto fix just to break up my nickroe love fest

"Come on, do this for me?" Ianto sighed, he put his coffee on the table and stared at his friend,

"No."

"Ianto! Please." She was whining now, he had to bite back a laugh. He'd known Rose Tyler long enough that if he laughed in this situation she wouldn't be afraid to hit him.

"Why would I do this?" 

"Because you love me."

"So does Doctor, why don't you ask him to date your friend?" He gestured to the man sat next to her; he was a physics teacher at the same school Ianto worked at as a history teacher and Rose did as a dinner lady. He was gorgeous, his shaggy hair and cheeky smile. His name was actually John Smith but for reasons unknown, they all just called him The Doctor.

Ianto liked to think it was just for the dramatics.

"For God's sake, Ianto," Rose rolled her eyes, "Starters, he's his mate not mine, well he is but he was Doctors first, plus you know I don't share well." Ianto had a drink from his coffee. 

"Still a no, no offence Rose but you're shit at match making."

"I am not."

"Let me take you back to the first date you set me up with."

"She was beautiful and lovely."

"And I'm _gay._ " He said, "Imagine how awkward it was for me to sit down with her and apologise that it wasn't going to work out because I like men."

"How is Lisa? Haven't seen her in a while." The Doctor asks.

"She's doing great," Ianto smiled at him, "On holiday at the moment with her new partner and Mickey and Martha, Spain I do believe."

"Oh lovely, that does sound nice."

"Okay ladies, we can discuss this later." Rose said, getting back on topic, "So maybe I got it wrong the first time, in my defence you didn't really tell me no when I said she and you got a good friend out of it." Ianto shrugged.

"Well, you got me there but shall we move onto the next one?" He said, "Jake,"

"Okay, not my finest I admit."

"Trust me, Ianto, he's Mickey's friend and he's great," he said doing his best to imitate Rose, which was hard to do with his Welsh accent. The Doctor laughed, Rose punched his arm, "Was he great? No, he wasn't."

"Okay, I get it."

"I think you literally heard him say 'I'm gay' and thought perfect," Ianto said, "He wasn't perfect, he was gay, which he told me at least thirty times in an hour."

"Okay, I got it wrong, you want a more sophisticated gay."

"Oh yeah, that's totally my type." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if Jack can really be classed as sophisticated," the Doctor said, stealing a chip from Rose's plate, "Bit of a wild card, nice though."

"And he's hot." Rose said glaring at her partners hand as he stole another, "Honestly, I'd leave you for him."

"He wouldn't take just take one chip, he'd take the plate."

"Well, okay," she turned to Ianto, "He's so hot, if I wasn't engaged to be married to this lump of a man I'd be all over him." 

"You love me really," the Doctor mumbled, Rose just smiles.

"He's staying with us..."

"How long for?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't want to say yes to this, apparently, gorgeous stranger if he's only here a week or two." Ianto explained.

"Makes sense," Rose looked at the Doctor, "How long is he here for?"

"Erm... To stay I do believe?" He said, "He said to me, when he asked if he could stay, that it would only be for a couple of months until he finds his feet and can get somewhere of his own." 

"So just come for tea tomorrow night? Just to meet him."

"Okay."

"You don't even have to converse with him if you find out you don't like him,"

"Okay."

"Come on please just come over and..."

"Rose, dear?" 

"What?" She said, pausing to look over at her partner,

"He said yes."

"What?" Her head snapped back to Ianto so quickly that he winced, worried about his friend giving herself whiplash. 

"I said okay, like ten minutes ago?"

"Seriously?" Ianto nodded. 

"Why not? Could be fun, or a disaster but the look on your face if it all works out between us and I'm hanging off some handsome hunk would make it all worth while." Ianto smirked.

"You are a git."

"I know."

"But you're serious?" Rose asked, Ianto sighed.

"Yeah, it's about time I lived a little and who knows maybe I meet the love of my life or maybe I meet some guy who I'll never speak to again."

"Or maybe he'll shag you senseless." Rose said with a cheeky smile on her face, eating a chip with victory when she saw the slightest blush on Ianto's face.

"There is that." Ianto said with a shrug, trying to not show how her words made him feel. 

He wasn't one for one night stands, found them kinda sleezy but the idea that someone who holds a high standard in Rose's eyes could even contemplate wanting to sleep with him made his tummy fill with butterflies. 

"Has he even agreed to this?" Ianto asked,

"Who?"

"Mickey," Ianto feared that his eyes would roll away if he continued to roll them at the pace he was, "This guy, Jack is it?"

"Jack, yeah that's him," the Doctor said, "Has barely had a word sideways in with this one," he slung his arm over his girlfriends shoulders, "Wait until you meet Ianto, he's such a nice man and he's _Welsh_ such a sexy accent, honestly if he wasn't gay I'd have married him long ago." He turned to look at Rose who had an unamused look on her face, he kissed her cheek dramatically and she couldn't stop herself from giggling at him.

"Get off," she pushed his face when he started doing it again, "Okay, so I've mentioned you."

"You better not have given him too high standards of me, I'm just a Welsh history teacher from a senior school who is also a trained archivist," Ianto cradled his coffee cup, it was only slightly warm now, and looked into it, "You better not have made me out to be something I'm not because he'll be shocked if he thinks he a getting some sexy Welsh guy and he ends up with me."

"And whats wrong with you?" Rose demanded.

"I'm, well, I'm just lame aren't I? Got degrees in boring subjects, teaches boring subjects... I'm just boring." 

"Ianto, look at me," he looked up, "Dont be like that," Rose held his hand across the table, "You're amazing, absolutely amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you and Jack would be lucky just to be your friend, let alone boyfriend."

"Thank you," Ianto smiled sheepishly, "That means a lot."

"It's not a problem."

"So..." Ianto quickly finished his coffee and placed the cup down on the cafe table, he looked back up at Rose with a smirk on his face, "How hot are we talking?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto sat in his car for what felt like a year, it wasn't but he didn't feel like getting out any time soon.    
He was parked in the car park at the back of Rose's flat, trying his best to convince himself that this was okay and he could meet Jack and everything would go fine. It wasn't working, he couldn't stop thinking about how awful everything could go. How disappointed Jack would look when Ianto turned up and he saw that everything Rose said was a lie.    
Beside him his phone flashed and he picked it up.   
  
y _ou coming?_   
  
He looked through his windscreen and saw Rose there, she started waving and he realised he couldn't leave now she'd seen him.   
He took a deep breath, got out of his car, locked up and made his way towards the flat.    
He was trying to stop himself from shaking when Rose opened the door.    
"There you are, thought we'd have to bring the food to you and sit in your car." She said,    
"You know I'd lock the door, I can't even believe you suggested eating in my car." Rose laughed and pulled him in. She closed the door behind him and gently pushed him into the sitting room where Doctor and Jack were sat on the sofa, talking.    
"He's here." Rose said, her voice almost sing song-y. He could feel her excitement as Jack turned around to say something but whatever it was caught in his throat and he stood up.    
"God, he looks hot in a suit." His voice was barely a gasp yet Ianto somehow still felt intimidated by him.    
"Careful sir, some people may class that as harassment." Ianto wanted to kick himself, _sir_? He wasn't at work now. It was just Jack.    
However, Jack's laugh and the way he smirked at the word sir made him feel proud.    
"Are you one of those people?" Ianto quickly noted he was American as he tried to not fall to his knees.    
"I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" He couldn't help but smile when Jack's smirk turned into a smile of his own, he held his hand out.    
"Captain Jack Harkness," Ianto shook his hand.    
"Jones, Ianto Jones." He felt himself blush noticing he'd called himself Jones and realised its been a long time since he had to introduce himself to someone who wasn't a teacher or a parent.    
"It'll be a pleasure to find out if you're one of those people who classes that comment as harassment, Jones, Ianto Jones."   
"Okay, enough flirting. There's a whole night for that but tea only has a limited time space in which it can be eaten." the Doctor said, throwing his arms over both their shoulders, his smile wide and Ianto only just realised then that he and Jack had stopped shaking hands and were now just holding them.    
"And I don't know about you but I'm starving." Rose said, brushing her hand past Ianto's shoulder as she walked into the kitchen, "Get sat down and we can eat."    
Jack pulled away first and focused his smile on Rose, "A woman who is in control over her men, I like that." Ianto didn't hear her response because whatever it was made Jack laugh and Ianto was too fixated on the way his eyes creased in the corners.   
Fuck, he'd been here five minutes and he already wanted to drag this handsome, older, American back to his flat and have his wicked way with him. He was screwed.    
"You okay?" Ianto blinked dumbly when Rose stood in front of him.    
"What?"   
"Are you okay?" She followed his eyes and saw they were still trained on Jack who was now having another conversation with Doctor as they brought the rest of the drinks through and sat down next to each other at the dining table, "Ah," she turned back to face Ianto, "He's hot, right?"    
"Very." Ianto looked back at his friend, her smile was soft and her eyes were happy,   
"He's nice too."   
"Hey, are you two talking about me?" They both looked back at Jack who's smirk was making Ianto find it hard to breathe,   
"The key word there was 'about', talking _a_ _bout_ you Jack, not _to_  you so keep out of it."   
"Careful, keep talking to me like that and I'll have no choice but to take you to my room and let you put me in my place." He said as they sat down, Rose opposite Doctor and Ianto opposite Jack.    
"Careful, keep talking like that and you're heading the right way towards a slap."   
"There you go again, honestly it's like you know the exact way to my groin."   
"Okay, enough bedroom talk at the dinner table. Hands off my fiancée Captain Harkness." the Doctor said, but there was no anger in his voice. Ianto expected, with all the comments Jack was making, that the atmosphere would be somewhat awkward but instead it was the opposite and he found that he couldn't stop smiling.    
He can't remember the last time he felt like this, he can't remember the last time he felt this happy.   
"So, Ianto," Jack started, a playful gleam in his eyes, "Do you always wear these suits?"   
  
-   
  
Jack and Ianto loitered around Ianto's car, not wanting to really get in but knowing he had to.   
Jack offered to walk him to his car and Rose had already said yes before Ianto could open his mouth, he didn't need to but Ianto liked the thought.   
"So... If I gave you my number would you call me?" Jack asked, breaking the silence forming around them.    
"If I did, would you answer?" Jack smiled, stepping a little closer to Ianto.    
"Of course," he slipped a piece of paper into Ianto's jacket pocket, "I hope you call me to let me know you get home safe and sound."   
"Do you often keep your number written on pieces of paper to give away to strangers?"   
"Only the gorgeous ones," Jack smirked and let out an airy laugh at Ianto's blush, "Cute," he brushed his fingers gently over his cheek before using them to tilt his jaw up, "I wrote it down after we ate, as soon as you walked through that door I knew I had to at least offer you my number." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and shocked himself when he made the first move and lightly pressed his lips against Jack's.    
When he pulled back he noticed that Jack's eyes were slowly fluttering open, "I'll call you?"   
"Tonight?"   
"As soon as I'm home." Jack quickly pressed his lips against Ianto's again, he could feel his smile against his lips,   
"Brilliant, perfect." They stood close together for a couple more minutes before Jack stepped back and opened the car door for Ianto who slipped inside. Jack closed the door behind him.   
Ianto started the engine and quickly rolled down his window and grabbed Jack by one of his braces, (who even wears braces anymore?) and pressed his lips against Jack's one more time, smiling widely at the slight move of lips between them.   
They pulled away slowly, almost as if they couldn't bare to be apart.   
"I'll wait for your call." Jack said.    
"I'll call you, I promise." With a nod Jack stepped back from the car and waved Ianto bye as he drove away.   
Ianto couldn't stop thinking about the kiss as he drove towards his flat. Even as he pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car he still felt light headed. He couldn't believe he kissed Jack _first._   
He fumbled with his key and stumbled through his night time routine and before he knew it, he was lying in bed with Jack's number typed into his phone. He held his breath as he pressed call, he put the phone to his ear and twisted the covers in his fingers as he listened to it call through. He was about to hang up when he knew he was going to get to voice mail when the ringing stopped.    
"Uh... Jack?"   
"Jones, Ianto Jones," Ianto's heart fluttered at Jack's airy laugh, "You made it home safe?"   
"I did, so it seems."   
"Brilliant."   



	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a week now, how come you haven't come over to see Jack again?" Rose crossed her arms, staring at Ianto who nearly jumped a mile not expecting the onslaught as soon as he left the staff room, "Well?"

"We've talked."

"But that's not the point, you haven't come to see him or even let him see you."

"Come on Rose, leave the man be." The Doctor said with a sigh, standing behind Ianto. He'd only just left the staff room but he knew exactly what she'd be quizzing Ianto about.

"I'm curious." She said as they started to walk down the hall, trying their best to avoid students, Ianto could see it now; too distracted trying to avoid Rose's questions and he'll run straight into a student and the essays he has in his arms will end up all over the floor.

"Ianto." He snapped out of his nightmare and looked at Rose again. 

"What?"

"You're ignoring me."

"No, just trying not to drop all this, it'd take me hours to put them back together."

"Just tell me why you haven't come to see him."

"Do we have to talk about this here?" Ianto was trying his best not to sound like he was whining. 

"Yes, just tell me, don't you like him?"

"No!" Ianto was quick to answer, almost losing his footing and he had to thank the Doctor for helping him, "It's not like that, I really do like him," he said, a blush on his cheeks, "He's nice and understands that I've been busy, it's been nothing but exams all week, you try marking nearly thirty, three-thousand word essays about bloody castles." Ianto sighed, "It's not as exciting as it may sound."

"But you like him?"

"I just said I did, I like him very much so, I've already kissed him and no," he shot a look at Rose, "There was no tongue action, we're not twelve so you don't need to ask, I kissed him and then I left but we talk on the phone for a couple of hours before bed and he texts me every morning and that's fine with me."

"If you two are so smitten on each other like it seems why haven't you come over to see him?" 

"I've been busy." Ianto said with a shrug, "Besides, I like talking to him, I like what we're doing I don't to ruin it by seeming clingy."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," the Doctor said with a smirk as he walked out of the school, it was even harder trying to get to the car park with all the group's standing around, whispering and shouting about the exact same thing. It was giving him a headache.

"Why's that?" Ianto asked, almost missing the last step and almost falling on his face, "I wish these bloody kids would just move."

"I think they're distracted."

"Doesn't take much," Ianto rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"There's someone by your car." the Doctor was still smirking when Ianto politely pushed his way through a group of girls to see who it was.

"Jack." he stopped and couldn't help the smile that was already forming, he understood why students were crowded near the teachers car park. Jack looked gorgeous as he leant against Ianto's car, he straightened up when he saw him,

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked, walking closer,

"I knew you worked with Rose and the Doc, and well... I missed you," Jack's smile was sheepish, almost shy, he put his hands inside his coat pockets and Ianto made a mental note to repair the left sleeve, a coat so beautiful didn't deserve to be frayed, "Should I not have come?"

"No, it's fine," Jack's smile became more confident,

"God, it's a sea of hormones trying to get to you two," Rose complained, "Almost as bad as trying to get to Doctor's year eleven physics class."

"It's not this bad," the Doctor said, "Jack, what a pleasant surprise."

"Doctor, Rose." He said with a nod, 

"What are you doing here then, Captain Handsome?" Rose asked, opening her car which was parked next to Ianto's and threw her bag into the back, 

"I'm here for Ianto," Ianto could feel the heat rising up his neck when he felt Jack's arm move from his pocket to around his waist, he could feel the teenagers staring at him, "Wondering if he'd like to go out."

"What?" Ianto looked up at him,

"Would you like to? You know, dinner and maybe a movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jack's smile made Ianto's knees weak,

"Yeah, I'm asking you out on a date."

"But... I have essays..." He saw the way Jack's eyes dulled, 

"Oh, well it was just a suggestion."

"Essays can wait," Ianto said, he fished his keys out of his pocket and opening his car, he put the essays on the back seat and only winced slightly when the jolt of the car door shutting made them fall, "I'm free."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a Friday, who marks essays on a Friday?" 

"That would be you," Ianto glared at Rose, "Every Friday, if there's marking to do you can be sure Ianto is there, marking away."

"Rose, shut up." Ianto wanted to hide, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, he was trying his best to not seem too lame. He frowned, he thought she _wanted_ Ianto to date Jack, hadn't that been the topic of conversation literally five minutes ago?

"If you don't want to mess your schedule, we can postpone?" Jack said, Ianto looked at him and shook his head. 

"I'd really like to go out with you, on a date," the light came back into Jack's eyes and he smiled widely. 

"Perfect, brilliant," he hugged Ianto but it was over too quick and Ianto found himself missing Jack's body, "I was hoping you'd say yes, I already made reservations."

"You're pretty sure of yourself."

"If you didn't want to come I could have gone by myself and looked like I'd been stood up, try and see if I got a discount." Ianto laughed.

"Thats lame."

"Of course it is, it would be so much better if you were there."

"So, what time is your reservation?" Rose asked, "Going anywhere nice?" Jack and Ianto turned to face her.

"Just a little place I know and in about," Jack looked at his watch, "An hour forty-five." 

"Don't let us keep you," she said with a smile, "Have fun." 

"I'm sure we will." Jack said, Ianto didn't look at his face to know he was smirking, he could practically hear it and was doing his best not to burn with embarrassment.

He almost jumped when Jack tapped his butt, "Come on, don't want to be late." He said making his way to the passengers side, Ianto opened his door but before he could get in the car Rose hugged him.

"Have fun, stay safe and if he's ever at any point too much for you just call me and I'll give him an earful."

"I don't doubt that for a moment and thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine." He gave her a squeeze and she pulled back and nodded, Ianto got into the car and shut the door. 

They both waved to their friends before beginning to drive out of the car park, the radio played quietly. 

"I've just kinda noticed that I don't know what I'm doing." Jack looked at him,

"We're going on a date unless you've changed your mind?"

"No, not at all, I just... I don't know what I'm doing right now." He said, "Am I driving us straight to where ever it is you're taking us or am I driving us back to mine first?" 

"Lets go to yours, we can leave the car there, the walk would be nice." Ianto nodded and made sure he indicated left as he left the school grounds. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You don’t need to do that,” Ianto said as Jack collected the essays from the back seat, “I could have brought them in later.”

“It saves you a job,” Jack said with a shrug, “I don’t mind.” Ianto couldn’t help but smile at his kindness.

“Thank you, that’s really nice.”

“It’s not a problem,” Ianto stood beside Jack and Jack brushed his lips against Ianto’s cheek, “So, which flat is yours?”

“Follow me and I’ll show you.” Ianto smirked and turned on his heel and walked towards the door to the building, he unlocked the door and held it open for Jack who thanked him and walked through, “So, you can either take the lift or climb the stairs?”

“And what about you?”

“Stairs, always the stairs,” Ianto says, “Hate lifts, can’t get in them.”

“I’ll follow you up then.”

“Are you sure? I’m on the third floor.” Ianto had already walked up the first five steps, he turned to see Jack smirking.

“I’m sure I’ll enjoy the view more going up the stairs.”

“Now that is harassment, sir.” Ianto turned his back on Jack so he couldn’t see the smile on his face as he began to climb the stairs again.

He could feel Jack’s eyes burn his arse and he found himself not actually caring, it felt kinda nice in a weird way knowing that Jack found him at least somewhat attractive.

When they got to the third floor Ianto went straight to his door and unlocked it, he allowed Jack to enter first before following behind and kicking the door shut.

“Just place those on the table, I’m just going to change my shirt and then I’ll be ready when you are,” Ianto said, “If that’s okay?”

“That’s fine by me,” Jack said walking over to the table and placed the mess of essays down, “Don’t I get an invitation to your bedroom?” Ianto just laughed.

“Maybe if you’re lucky I might give you a tour,” he said, “I’ll be five minutes.” He quickly made his way to the bedroom and shut the door.

He took a minute to breathe. Jack is in his flat. Captain Jack Harkness is in his flat. The _super hot_ Captain Jack Harkness is in his flat. He is wanting to take Ianto on a _date_ , he almost couldn’t believe it.

He walked over to his wardrobe, throwing his jacket and tie onto his bed as he went. Opening the door his eyes went straight to his red shirt and the black and red waistcoat to match. He bit his lip before deciding that that shirt was the one to wear.

He unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and threw them onto the bed and replaced them with the red ones, he put his black tie and his jacket back on.

He checked himself out in the mirror and briefly wondered whether he should brush his teeth. He probably should.

He picked up his used shirt and waist coat, went to his en suit and threw his clothes in the wash basket and moved to the sink, quickly brushing his teeth and swilling his mouth out with mouthwash. If Jack wanted to kiss him, by God he hopes he does, he didn’t want bad breath to get in the way.

He checked his reflection one last time before leaving his bathroom and his bedroom.

He paused when he saw Jack sat at the table with the essays, “What are you doing?” He smiled softly when he jumped.

“They were messed up, I have about half of them in order again and...” Jack paused when he looked at Ianto, “Wow, you look wonderful.” Ianto looked down and shuffled his feet, feeling somewhat nervous.

“Thank you.” He heard the chair move backwards and his footsteps approach. He looked up when Jack was stood in front of him and cupped his face.

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” Ianto smiled.

“I can say the same for you.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Jack said, his lips brushing Ianto’s, “You’ve brushed your teeth, I didn’t notice you leave to go to the bathroom.”

“Its in my bedroom, I only have the one.” Ianto explained.

“En suite? How fancy.”

“Jack, I own a one bedroom and one bathroom flat, nobody else needs the bathroom so why not have it in my room?”

“That makes sense,” he pressed his lips against Ianto’s before glancing at his watch, “We should get going, we have about forty-five minutes now.”

“I hope I haven’t made us late, I’m sorry.” Jack kissed him again.

“Don’t apologise, there’s no need.” He moved his hands from Ianto’s face and before he had to time to miss them, Jack took his hand, “Are you ready?”

“Of course.” Ianto smiled at him and he still tried to remember the last time he felt so alive compared to right now.

Ianto made sure to pick up his keys and coat and they left the apartment and locked up before descending down the stairs and out of the apartment block. Ianto let Jack lead the way to the restaurant.

Jack wouldn’t let go of his hand.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"So Ianto, can I ask you something?" Jack asked as they handed over the menus to their waitress.   
"I believe you already did."   
"Okay smart-ass, you know what I mean." Jack laughed.   
"Of course, what is it?"   
"Why lifts?"   
"I just hate them." Ianto replied with a shrug as he took a sip of his wine.   
"There has to be a reason."   
"Well yeah, but it's embarrassing."   
"Do share." Ianto took another drink and placed his glass down.   
"My fifth birthday," Ianto started, "We were having this party at our local sports centre, you know bouncy castle and all that shit, and I was in charge of the sandwiches," Jack couldn't hold back a laugh, "Hey."   
"I'm sorry."   
"I'll let you know being in charge of the sandwiches was a pretty big deal for five year old me," Ianto said in fake annoyance, "Anyway, I took the lift because the eating area was four floors up but it got jammed between the second and third floor and I was by myself and I didn't know what to do. I was in there an hour before anyone realised and that wasn't because they were looking for me but because my aunt had my cousin in a pram so she couldn't go up the stairs."   
"You were trapped in a lift for an hour at your own fifth birthday party?" Jack said, he looked confused.   
"Yeah, wasn't the best, I was crying and I felt so embarrassed when she saw me in the corner."   
"I hope she comforted you." Ianto shook his head.   
"She laughed and told me to stand up and stop being pathetic."   
"That's awful." Ianto shrugged.   
"She was a Bitch, I hated her." Jack reached over and held his hand on top of the table.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't be, that was well over twenty years ago."   
"You haven't been in a lift for twenty years?"   
"No, I haven't been in a lift since I was sixteen, first day of college."   
"How come?"   
"Well, it was the first time I went in the lift since my fifth birthday and everyone knew I had this intense fear of them in my friendship group, anyway, we were on the sixth floor and the stairs were hell but I was going to use them, however, my friends thought it would be a brilliant idea to force me into a lift and..." Ianto hesitated but Jack stroked his thumb across the back of his hand.   
"Its okay." Ianto took another drink of his wine.   
"They forced me in and pressed the button to a floor and the doors had shut before I had even been able to stand up, once again it got jammed," he looked into his glass, "Ended up having a panic attack so bad I passed out, I don't know how long I was in the actual lift for, woke up in hospital and transferred colleges after that, that's when I met Rose because we moved over here."   
"Shit."   
"Yeah, I despise lifts with a passion," Ianto placed his glass down with a sigh, "I must sound so pathetic, sorry."   
"Hey," Jack leaned over and used his other hand to make Ianto look at him, "Its not pathetic, it's completely understandable, listen I'm completely terrified of open closets."   
"What?"    
"Exactly," Jack smiled at him, relaxing back in his chair but still held onto Ianto's hand, "I don't actually know what triggered it, I never got trapped in one, I'm perfectly fine during the day but as soon as I'm going to bed I can't sleep unless I know for a fact the closet is locked or tied somehow," Jack shrugged, "It's weird, stole Rose's hair ties to fasten the one in the room I'm staying in at theirs." Ianto couldn't help but smile, biting his lips to force back the laughter.   
"That is a little odd."   
"Isn't it just? There's no reason and that's pathetic, I just developed this fear one day," Jack smiled at him, "Your fear is not pathetic at all."   
"Thank you," Jack leant forward and kissed his hand.   
"No problem, I'm just sorry it happened."   
"Don't be, it isn't your fault," Ianto smiled at him, "Is there anything else about you that you feel like sharing?"   
"I'm known to be quite the cuddler." He said, taking a drink from his own wine and raising an eyebrow.   
"I'll keep that in mind." Ianto replied with a smirk.   
"What about yourself?"   
"Am I a cuddler? I don't know."   
"That wasn't what I was meaning but how do you not know if you're a cuddler of not?" Before Ianto could answer their waitress returned with their food, she gave them their meals and they both thanked her. Ianto couldn't get over how nice it looked, it was only carbonara but it looked amazing, "You can eat it you know?" He looked at Jack who had a playful smile on his face.   
"You can?" Ianto said in fake shock.   
"Yeah, most restaurants actually encourage it."   
"I didn't want to disturb it." Jack laughed and Ianto couldn't help but laugh along too.   
"Look at you, ever the gentleman." He stroked the back of Ianto's hand again, "But you never answered my question." Ianto just shrugged and ate a mouthful of his pasta, trying his best not to make some noise of satisfaction.   
"Nobody has ever told me whether I am or not, plus my last actual proper boyfriend was back in uni and we rarely spent any nights together and whenever we did I slept on the couch."   
"You slept on the couch?" Ianto nodded.   
"Didn't want to share the bed, said he needed space when he slept and I couldn't be arsed with him so I left on a night and eventually I left him," Ianto laughed slightly and shook his head in almost disbelief, "Turns out he didn't need space just while he slept but also during the day so he could take out his girlfriend."   
"Girlfriend? What an ass-hole."    
"Got that right, he was a bit of a dick anyway, got rid of him and finished my studies, got into teaching pretty quickly and then here I am present day."   
"You haven't dated anyone since university?" Jack sounded completely bewildered.   
"Rose tried to set me up a few times, they've been disasters," Ianto couldn't help but laugh again, "First date she set me up with was called Lisa."   
"But that's a girls name?"   
"Yep."   
"She was female?"   
"Mhm."   
"But you're gay?"   
"That I am, we became really good friends but that was awkward, then a year or so ago she tried setting me up with Mickey's friend..."   
"Jake?"   
"You know him?"   
"Is he the blond one? Short hair, spikey? Constantly tells everyone he's gay in case you couldn't tell?"   
"That's the guy, he's a nightmare."   
"I slept with him, just the once and let me tell you something, he doesn't stop telling you that he's gay even during sex." Ianto choked on his food, he swallowed and tried to stop his laughter.   
"Jesus Christ, how did you put up with that?"   
"Quickly," Jack said, "Extremely quickly, and I'm normally a considerate lover."   
"Oh really?"   
"So I've been told, I'd be happy to give you a demonstration." Jack's smile made Ianto flush.   
"I think..." Ianto paused, not quite meeting Jack's eyes, "I think I'd like that at some point."    
"Yeah? I'd like that too." Ianto looked back at Jack, feeling less shy with Jack's sexy smile gone and replaced with a smile more relaxed and content. Jack squeezed his hand again and Ianto realised that maybe, just maybe, Rose had gotten this whole 'setup' right for once.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i chose fears of lifts because i have an intense fear of them, the fifth birthday story is real life, based on me  
> also, the fear of open wardrobes is one of my biggest fears. i hate them. i just needed a way to get it off my chest so into the fic it went  
> also also, anyone spots the peep show reference and i'll love you forever
> 
> also also also, next chapter will contain some NSFW content


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto after the date, some NSFW content coming your way

Ianto was trying to shush Jack as he tried to unlocked his front door and bit back his own laughter. Jack was plastered against his back, his hands on his hips and his laughter in his ear.

They weren't drunk, maybe somewhat tipsy but definitely not drunk, they just found themselves to be really happy.

"Calm down," Ianto said in a hushed tone when Jack bit his ear and laughed a bit too loudly, "You'll wake Mrs. Fisher and then we'll be here all night because she'll never shut up."

"You're inviting me back in?" Jack stopped laughing for a moment, Ianto had unlocked the door and had his hand on the handle. 

"Uh... Unless you don't want to but... Its late and... Well, Its rude to let you go home alone now when my flat is right here but if you'd rather go then that's okay." Ianto said, suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

"No, I'd like that," Jack kissed his cheek, then his jaw and Ianto tilted his head so Jack could kiss his lips, "I'd be happy to stay." Ianto smiled and turned the door knob and opened the door, leading Jack in with his hold on his hips.

Jack kicked the door shut and took the keys from Ianto, he let go of him for a second and locked the door.

When Jack turned back around Ianto suddenly felt small, "I can still leave, if you want?" Ianto shook his head.

"I don't want you to go." Jack smiled and took a step forward, taking Ianto into his arms again, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

They stared at each other for a moment before slowly leaning in and pressing their lips together, the movement of lips cautious almost like they were scared to do something wrong.

Ianto dared to make the first move by moving his hands under Jack's coat and gently pushed it off his shoulders, Jack moved his arms and allowed it to fall onto the floor. Ianto didn't have time to notice it laying in a heap because the kissing got a little faster and soon his own coat and jacket had joined Jack's on the floor.

Jack took him into his arms again, pulling him flush against himself and Ianto was gripping his hair tightly as Jack's tongue ran across his bottom lip and found its way inside Ianto's mouth and his hands found his arse, gripping his cheeks harshly and Ianto couldn't help but moan into Jack's mouth.

Their kiss became more heavy breathing than actual kissing and Ianto was feeling light headed, he hasn't made out like this since his uni days and Jack's touch was making him hard and burn all over. One of Jack's hands left his arse and gripped his thigh, encouraging Ianto to wrap it around his waist, which he did. From this angle Jack's erection pressed against Ianto's and Jack bit at Ianto's bottom lip, groaning into his mouth.

Ianto experimented by slowly rocking his hips into Jack's and Jack's head dropped to his shoulder, biting at his neck as his other hand went to Ianto's other thigh and Ianto understood what he meant. He lifted his other leg up, automatically wrapping them around Jack's waist, and locking his ankles together. The pressure and friction on their cocks was mind numbing and Ianto tightened his grip on Jack's hair and Jack gripped and kneaded his arse again and started moving them to Ianto's room.

Ianto gasped when Jack pressed him against his bedroom door to shut it before quickly being moved to the bed. They untangled themselves from each other, quickly trying to undress each other and at the same time trying to kiss each other which was almost more clashing of teeth than actual kissing.

With their clothes gone, Ianto had Jack sitting in the middle of the bed, Ianto in his lap. His arms around Jack's neck and his hands in his hair while Jack still gripped his arse, using it to pull and push Ianto's cock against his own, rutting against him.

Ianto could feel the heat in his belly, he knew exactly what was going to happen way too fast and he wanted to cry because it was going to be over too quickly, it was going to be over before Jack could fuck him and even though Ianto had not planned on going this far on the first date, he still felt disappointed and almost embarrassed.

He felt one of Jack's fingers slip between his cheeks and press against his hole, the tip barely even breaching and he was coming undone in Jack's arms with a groan.

"Oh God," he was panting and _now_  he felt embarrassed with tears in his eyes, "Oh God, I am so sorry." He hadn't even noticed he'd started crying until Jack's hands moved to his face, wiping away his tears.

"Hey, Shhh... Ianto, look at me." He opened his eyes and looked at Jack's face, he was panting and flushed and didn't look annoyed at all, "What are you apologising for?"

"I... It was..."

"Great?"

"Too fast, it was over too quick, _I_ was too quick." He felt the disappointment settle in. 

"You and me both," Jack kissed his lips and laughed softly, resting his forehead against Ianto's, "In case you haven't noticed, but I just came up your stomach." Ianto's eyes briefly moved to look down his body, both of their cocks laid spent in their laps and he realised Jack was right and he suddenly couldn't stop himself from laughing. 

"So you have."

"We were both a little eager," Jack kissed him again and Ianto smiled, "And that's okay because it was good, it was better than good, it was great."

"It really was, Jesus." Ianto released his hold on Jack, his arms almost falling limply against his side's, "I haven't felt like this for a long time."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, real good." He kissed Jack once before removing his hands off his face and slowly making his way from the bed and to the bathroom despite his legs screaming in protest.

He came back in the room after cleaning himself off and threw a wash cloth at Jack, who caught it and started cleaning himself off too, and made his way to the curtains and shut them.

He turned on his lamp before walking back around to Jack, he took the cloth off him and threw it in his wash basket in the bathroom and shut the door.

He ignored Jack's grabbing hand and walked to the wardrobe that stood in front of his bed and used the hair tie Rose had left in his bathroom a couple of weeks ago to secure the door handles.

When he turned back to Jack he saw the smile on his face, he opened his arms and Ianto crawled onto the bed and into his hold. They fumbled with the covers and turned off the lamp before they both settled down.

"Thank you." Jack whispered, kissing Ianto's temple. 

"What for?"

"The closet, you didn't have to do that."

"If you can walk up three, steep, flights of stairs to get to my flat so I don't have to pass out in the lift, then I can tie my wardrobe handles together so you can be more comfortable in my bed," Ianto traced patterns into Jack's chest and shrugged, "Its really no big deal... It's Rose's bobble anyway." Jack laughed and Ianto smiled. 

"Good old Rose... Thank you."

"Me or Rose?"

"Both, mainly you but I'll thank Rose another time," Jack shuffled down the bed slightly and kissed Ianto's lips before yawning softly, "You know what? I really think I could fall in love with you, Ianto Jones." Jack was pretty much asleep as he finished his sentence and Ianto just laid there, trying not to think on the words too much but he couldn't help it.

_I really think I could fall in love with you._

Ianto was fucked, he thought he could fall in love with Jack but he realised he already had.

 


	7. Chapter 7

When Ianto woke up he was almost shocked at how warm he was, opening his eyes he realised that he was still wrapped up in Jack's arms and had barely moved in the night.

He rolled in Jack's grip a bit to check his clock, 4:46am, he'd only been asleep for four hours which wouldn't have been a problem normally but he wanted to stay curled up to Jack for longer but he knew if he got up now he could have the majority of his essays marked before Jack had even woken up and now that that idea was in his head he couldn't fall back to sleep.

Grudgingly, he removed Jack's arm from around him and did his best to slip out of bed unnoticed. When he stood up he noticed Jack had rolled onto his stomach, his fingers were grasping the sheets where Ianto was only seconds ago and it took all of Ianto's will power not to get back into bed.

Ianto grabbed his glasses from his bedside table where he left them the other night and quietly grabbed himself some fresh underwear, with a yawn he managed to get out of the room without waking Jack.

He put his boxers on while he made his way to the kitchen, he lazily made his way through his coffee making process and tried not to think of Jack's warm body laying in his bed and the fact he could still be laying with him if he didn't have essays to do.

"Maybe I should just quit," he muttered to himself as he put his glasses on and poured his coffee into his mug, "It's pretty shit anyway." He sat at his table where Jack had put the essays yesterday and couldn't help the smile forming on his face from the memory of Jack sorting them back out for him.

Shaking his head, he picked up his pen from his bag which leant against the table leg and started on the first essay;

 

           _The first castle was built in 1066 onwards by the Nobleman, when the Normans came to England after Duke of William of Normandy defeated King Harold at the battle of Hastings in 1066._

 _When he became King of England William 1 built castles all over England_...

 

Ianto sighed, so it begins.

 

-

 

Two hours later and Ianto had pretty much marked most of the essays, it's amazing how fast you can mark when there's a hot man laying naked in your bed.

A gentle gasp made him look up from the paragraph he was reading, he has to rephrase his last thought; hot man _standing naked in his bedroom doorway._

"It's half six in the morning and you look utterly delicious, so why aren't you in bed?" Jack asked, even half asleep his words made Ianto feel shy and blush like one of his students in front of their crush. 

"I had marking, thought if I did it now then I don't have to do it later." Ianto replied. 

"Marking... Maybe you should just quit your job so you don't need to mark anything again and come back to bed."

"Funny enough, that's the exact same thing I said this morning."

"Who to?" Ianto rolled his eyes and went back to his essay. 

"Oh you know, just my lover who lives in the kitchen," he looked up at Jack for a second, "Who do you think?"

"Okay Mr Sarcastic, it's early and with you looking so... so...” Ianto looked up again and rose an eyebrow, pen between his lips. 

"So?"

"So _fuckable_ , utterly gorgeous, wearing those glasses and your bedhead and God, stop teasing me with that pen and those lips," Jack stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, "I'm surprised my brain is even working."

"I don't really think it is." Jack laughed and smiled softly at Ianto. 

"Just, come back to bed? Just for a couple more hours and then I promise you that you can mark your essays until your heart is content." Ianto looked down at his essay and really he didn't need to be asked twice. He put his pen down and stood up, Jack moved from the door way and met Ianto half way, "I love the glasses."

"Thank you, I need them to see." Jack laughed and Ianto thought he'd never get sick of the sound. 

"That does help, these however," he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Ianto's boxers, "Currently serve no real purpose and they need to come off."

"Why don't you take me out of them then?" Ianto said, biting Jack's lower lip softly, almost shocking himself at this confidence. Jack chuckled again only this time it came from deeper inside, and it made Ianto's knees weak.

"I like the way you think Mr Jones," he hooked his fingers and pulled Ianto against him, "I like it very much."

"If you like the way I think so much, then why am I not naked yet," Ianto fisted his fingers in Jack's hair, " _Captain_."

"Oh fuck," Jack claimed his lips in a kiss that was almost on the brutal side of passionate and Ianto had never been kissed like that before. Being with Jack was like moving to a whole new world.

Jack pushed Ianto's boxers down his thighs and helped Ianto step out of them, Jack threw them behind him and Ianto wanted to complain about the mess he was making but Jack had both hands on his arse and his mouth attached to his pulse point in his neck and Ianto lost every complaint about the mess. His fisted his fingers tighter in Jack's hair keeping the older man in place while he continued to tease that spot with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh fuck," Ianto's toes were curling beneath him, "Jack, God Jack..." Jacks mouth moved from his neck, his teeth nipping at his collar bone and then towards his nipples.

Jack traced around the nub with the tip of his tongue before pressing the flat of his tongue against the nipple and sucking it into his mouth, he looked up to see Ianto's reaction and Ianto knew he'd be embarrassed by the way his mouth hung open and the way he panted Jack's name like a pray if he wasn't so far gone already.

"Enjoy a bit of nipple play, Ianto?" Jack was smirking, still crouching close enough to his chest that every time he breathed it sent shivers through Ianto's body. 

"Had no idea until now," Ianto confessed, Jack stood up straight. 

"What do you like?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, tell me," Jack ran his nose across his jaw, "What do you like? I want to please you."

"Ever the gentleman, but I'm being serious," he gasped when Jack's hand brushed his cock, "I have no idea."

"What do guys normally do when they sleep with you?"

"They don't."

"Don't what?"

"Sleep with me." Jack stopped his teasing and looked back at Ianto. 

"I don't understand." Ianto sighed and wiggled his way free from Jack, wanting nothing more than to either go to sleep or continue with his papers,

"Guys don't sleep with me, I don't sleep with guys."

"Girls? Bit weird for..."

"Don't be stupid," Ianto crossed his arms in defence, "I'm gay Jack, why would I sleep with girls?"

"Fair point, I know and I'm sorry," Jack's eyes shifted slightly, "Have you ever slept with anyone?" Ianto blushed, he tried not to but he could feel it spreading from head to toe. 

"Yes, of course I've had sex Jack," Ianto took a step back and looked at the floor, "I've had sex with a couple of people, not like it mattered because it was rubbish, do we have to have this conversation?"

"I just want to know you Ianto, I want to know what you like so I can put you first."

"Of course, yeah," Ianto rolled his eyes, "You won't get very far asking me what I like because I have no idea, my exes idea of a good time was to have me on my knees or to shove his cock up my arse. Didn't even know my nipples were sensitive until ten minutes ago, how do you expect me to know what I like?"

"Ianto..." Jack took a step closer towards him, putting his hands on his upper arm and rubbed them lightly, "Ianto, sweetheart, what he did is the complete opposite of a good time, for him maybe but you deserve to be pampered when it comes to sex, you deserve to feel good too and I just want to find out what makes you tick." Ianto still wouldn't look at Jack, he knew if he did then the tears forming in his eyes would be running down his cheeks.

"Can we just go lay down for a while? I'm tired." Jack pulled him close and rested his head on top of Ianto's.

"Of course, we can do whatever you want." He pulled back and kisses the top of Ianto's head, "Let's go to bed."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack guided Ianto back into the bedroom and let go of him so he could get into bed and Jack could shut the door.   
Ianto placed his glasses on the bedside table and got under the covers and sat up, he barely registered the dip in the bed from Jack getting in. Jack gently coaxed him to lie down, his head resting on his chest, Jack's fingers running through his hair.  
"I'm sorry," Ianto whispered after a moment of silence,   
"There's no need."  
"Rose was right, I'm lame."  
"She has never said that."  
"She doesn't need to, she realised I wasn't a good match for you, she knows," he gripped the covers tighter, he wasn't even dating Jack and he was already breaking up with him, "She tried to let you know too, yesterday with the marking, I don't do dating, I don't do sex or anything of the sort. I stay at home and do marking, I wasn't exaggerating when I said about finishing uni and going straight to teaching."  
"Ianto, I..."  
"I'm not like you Jack, I haven't slept with anyone since uni, since I was _twenty_ , I'm twenty-five now and still as work orientated as I was back in uni and I doubt I'm going to change, I should have just said no because now I just feel embarrassed and it hurts more than it should." It was quiet for a few more minutes and it broke Ianto's heart, he knew what Jack was thinking and he knew it would only be a matter of moments until...  
"That doesn't matter to me," okay, so Ianto had _no_  idea what Jack was thinking, "I don't care about how experienced you are in sex, gives me a thing or two to teach you," Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Sex is the main thing I'm good at, dating is another story, I've not got a real good track record with relationships but that's okay because sometimes it could take a thousand failed relationships just to find someone who's a match, and I really don't care about what Rose thinks because she's not the one I'm laying in bed with right now, you are."  
"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you I just..."  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I won't sleep with you unless you're comfortable,"  
"Thank you."  
"You don't need to thank me for waiting,"  
"At least you're considerate," Ianto said, "He wasn't."  
"You're ex?" Ianto nodded, "What was he like?"  
"Arrogant, wasn't my first boyfriend, wasn't even the first guy I slept with to be honest, the guy before him was nice but we were sixteen and he wanted different things than I did, I was planning on moving from London after college and he wanted to stay here so we split up at seventeen," Ianto laughed, "Shit happened, ended up going to university here and then I met Adam, God he was awful, not too sure why I got with him. He just sort of got under my skin, manipulative."  
"How so?"  
"I don't know, just one day I hated him and then by the following week we were dating, if you could call it that, looking back I feel like I was a bit more of a booty call."  
"He sounds..."  
"Awful? Because he was, was only with him just under a year but it put me off relationships for a while..."  
"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you stayed with your first boyfriend?" Jack asked,  
"Some times, not so much now but when I was younger I did but then I got my job and that took priority, I didn't even want to be a teacher... I was supposed to be part time some how I ended up being full time staff, I've been working there four years and its not great."  
"What did you want to do?"  
"Sounds stupid, I wanted to work in some form of archives,"  
"Really?"   
"Yeah, I find it interesting, I wanted to move back to Cardiff and find a job somewhere in archiving then something happened and I stayed in London."  
"What happened?" Ianto tensed, "You don't have to tell me."  
"No... It's okay... I just, it was my a family who stopped me."  
"How?"  
"They didn't find out I was gay until I hit eighteen, come from a strictly religious Welsh background, born and raised in Wales and then with what happened in college my mother uprooted us to London but remained the same and loved to remind me how she hated London,"  
"Why did she do it then, if she hated it so much?"  
"I think she just loved to complain, let me know what I made her give up, I never asked to move to London." Ianto said, "I was quite content in Wales, I'd get over my fear of college eventually or dad would have forced me to anyway."  
"You mean..."  
"He was a harsh man, he adored my sister, I just got in the way... I came out as gay and they packed up and left me here, kinda terrifying, I'd only just turned 18 and hadn't started uni yet and my weekend job wouldn't pay rent so Rose took me in until uni started and well, Adam happened, work happened and now here I am... With you."  
"Would you like to move back to Wales?"  
"One day, dad is dead and my mother would refuse to see me but my sister has kids I never get to see and I miss her." Ianto sighs, "Enough about that, it doesn't matter anyway... What about you?"  
"What about me?" Ianto moved over a bit so he was half laid on Jack, he looked up at him,  
"What did you want to do?" Ianto asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
"It's okay," Jack traced small patterns into the dip of Ianto's back, "I don't talk about this often, but I wanted to be a pilot in the RAF like my dad, I was for ten years but there was an accident and it affected me too much mentally that I had to stop..." Jack had a small frown on his face and Ianto wanted to kiss it off him so he did, pressing his lips lightly against Jack's before settling back down again,  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, don't be," Jack smiled again, "I loved it and ten years was enough for me, after that it became part time jobs and traveling a lot until I found somewhere and maybe someone to settle down with," when Jack looked down at him with his smile just glowing from happiness, Ianto hoped he was the someone Jack was talking about,   
"When did you move from America? I'm guessing with your accent you're not from around here." Jack laughed and Ianto smiled,  
"You're right, moved when I was seventeen after my dad died, I had an argument with my mom and packed my bags, bought a one way ticket to the UK and joined the RAF," Jack's fingers started running up and down Ianto's spine, "I did make up with my mom after my run as a pilot, but leaving was the best thing I ever did, was never a huge fan of the States."  
"Where was the best place you lived?"   
"This is going to sound weird... But it was Cardiff."  
"Cardiff?" Ianto couldn't stop himself from laughing, "Out of all the places you could choose you choose Cardiff?"  
"What's wrong with Cardiff?"  
"Nothing, I literally just told you how much I'd like to move back to Cardiff, it's just a little shocking, most people want to leave Wales and that's just the citizens."  
"I have a British citizenship, I got it when I moved to Wales so does that technically make me Welsh?"  
"Really?" Jack nodded,   
"I moved straight to Wales from America so..."  
"We're both Welsh."  
"Only I never picked up an accent like yours, God I wish I did, it's hot." Ianto blushed,  
"It's not."  
"Oh it is, trust me."   
"Would you move back?" Ianto asked, using a finger to trace the outline of Jack's nipple, "To Wales I mean."  
"Yeah, I'm not opposed to the idea," Jack said, "Got a few friends who live there who used to put up with me when I stayed in Wales before getting my own place. I'd go back there if I could... One day." Ianto wanted to ask if he'd like to move back with him but the question died on his tongue.  
"Would you ever go back to America?"   
"Not to live, I visit now and then to visit my mom... God, she'd love you."   
"No she wouldn't."  
"Oh she would, she'd never leave you alone. If I think you're gorgeous my mom will be all over you, the fact you have an accent will make her love you even more." Jack started laughing, "I remember when I started to introduce my boyfriends to her and the first time, God, he was only at her house for five minutes before she turned to me and told me to dump him because he wasn't the one." He shook his head, "Shes been right, every time I've ever introduced someone to her, even if she loved them, even if I loved them, she would always let me know that they weren't the one..." He paused and Ianto looked up at him,  
"What's wrong, Jack?"   
"I never tell anyone this stuff, when people try to get me to talk they just push me until I snap but you... You don't do that."  
"Its not my place to push you Jack, if you want to tell me things about you then that's okay with me but if you don't want to talk about anything then I don't expect you to," Ianto shrugged, "I want you to be comfortable with me, I don't want you to get mad at me for prying."  
"You're too good to be true, Ianto Jones."   
"I can say the same about you," Ianto kissed his chest, "You utterly amaze me." Ianto yawned,  
"Do you have any plans for today?" Ianto shook his head, "Well, I suggest we take a nap and then when we get up you can finish your marking and I can stare at you in your glasses," Ianto hid his smile in Jack's chest, "Then maybe, takeout? Possible film?"  
"Would you like to stay the night again?"  
"If you don't mind."  
"No, I think that sounds brilliant," Ianto lifted his head and kissed Jack gently, their lips moving softly against each other before they both settled back down in bed.   
Ianto found it somewhat strange going back to sleep when it was nearly eight in the morning but when Jack wrapped his arms around him, he couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
